


Regarding The Death Of Whizzer Brown

by Pandastuff101



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, good ending, whizzer deserves better, writing warm up, you gotta die sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: 'your boyfriend has a nice ass' death said





	Regarding The Death Of Whizzer Brown

Whizzer see death coming as clearly as one could see an oncoming train. It was as bright as a supernova, and he grimaced.

“Is he in pain?” someone asked. It was Marvin. Whizzer knew his voice anywhere, could recognize it even when it sounded a million miles away. He felt a little bit of pressure on his hand, as though a mouse was wrapping it’s arms around his finger. “Whiz? Whizzer, stay with me, you hear? It’s going to be okay.”

Whizzer didn’t think he really had any say in the matter of his death, but he fought the light anyways, just like Marvin wanted. His lover’s voice was soon replaced by the frantic beating of a heart monitor, which pierced through the fog like nothing else.

The light grew brighter, and he squeezed his eyes shut. A warm, tingling sensation filled his body. It reminded Whizzer of the first time he had drunken alcohol, or the first time he and Marvin had kissed-hard as he had tried to deny it then. It overcame the fog, replacing it with a strange sense of euphoria.

The monitor’s inconsistent beating stopped, leaving a single, annoying, never-ending  _ beeeep _ in it’s place. Whizzer mildly wished someone would make it stop. He was too comfortable  to do it himself.

He heard Dr. Charlotte reading off the time in a strangled voice, which was odd. Even queerer were Marvin’s uncontrollable sobs as he collapsed on Whiner's chest. He wrapped his arms around his lover, but it was as though Marvin felt nothing.

“Jason. Jason, you can’t go in there, honey,” he heard Trina whisper in a broken voice.

“But I’m a man now! I can see Whizzer whenever I want!”

There was a stifled sob, and Trina whispered, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

On his chest, Marvin’s sobs intensified.

Whizzer opened his eyes, blinking blearily. He couldn’t understand why Trina wouldn’t let Jason in. He  _ wanted _ to see Jason. He was groggy, but still feeling better than he had in months.

He saw Dr. Charlotte futilely trying to pry the inconsolable Marvin off his chest. He saw Trina and Mendel in the doorway, desperately trying to block Jason from entering. He saw Cordelia throwing away all the treats she had made for the Bah Mitzvah, foreign and twisted grief on her face.

And he saw the figure in the corner of the room, dressed in an unmistakable black hood. His heart sank. As if the figure knew they had been seen, they nodded in greeting.

Whizzer swallowed. “Am I….?”

They nodded again, and held out their hand. Instinctively, Whizzer climbed out of bed. His limbs felt light as air, and every breath was sweet and easy, something they hadn’t been in much too long.

He looked down at the cot, swallowing thickly to see the body he had left behind. With a final tug, Charlotte pulled Marvin off the  _ thing _ Whizzer was having difficulty believing was him. He tore his eyes from the sight, and calmly strode towards death. He took the figures hand, and was surprised when the same strange feeling filled him.

“Well?” he said, looking around the room for a set of stairs. Or maybe a pit, he wasn’t quite sure.

Death leaned closer to him, and the feeling intensified. Instead of making him tired, it rejuvenated him. Can you be rejuvenated when you're dead?

“Your boyfriend,” Death said, their voice a husky melody, “has a very nice ass.”

Whizzer grinned, and let go of the figure’s hand so he could walk over to Marvin, who was staring at Whizzer’s body in shock. Whizzer appraised said tush, nodding in approval before patting it one last time.

Death laughed as the room filled with light.

 


End file.
